Perception
by VisualKeiMYV382DMC
Summary: Kaori Hamasaki, the daughter of a well-known sushi company, has transferred to Ouran Academy. When her grandfather demands that she must get engaged, much to her displeasure, how will she escape? KaoruxOC. I'll do my best to not make Kaoru OOC.
1. Chapter 1: Interesting

**A/N: Alright so… because I'm a huge Ouran fan-freak XD, and I'm in my "I LOVE YOU KAORU!" Stage…and because I'm procrastinating….and I only got about 5 hours of sleep last night and it's late right now… I decided to write this. It's not edited, at allll, and it's very….fluffy and pathetic.**

**This is still being edited and added to, and if anyone's interested, I'll try and make sure to let you know when it's done.**

_**If you're looking for something that doesn't take a lot of brainpower to read, and isn't very well-written, this is for you!**_

**(Oh, and Kaoru will probably be out of character… I'm not good at keeping characters in character…sorry XD.)**

**Disclaimer: Uh…. I don't own this? …Except for my own characters… I don't really get why people do this, because it's FANFICTION so isn't it kinda implied that we have nothing to do with what we're writing about? (I know, I'm stupid.)**

"Ugh…" I groaned, staring up at the enormous school. I have absolutely no sense of direction. How am I going to find my classes?

"Ka-chan!" Someone picked me up and swung me around. It was Shiori-senpai. We had been friends since we were little, even if she was a year older than me.

My family owned a well-known sushi business. My older sister, Mitsuko, had always attended Ouran Academy, because she would one day take over the family business. Since I showed no interest in competing with her, I went to a different school. However, recently my grandfather became worried that I wasn't receiving a "proper" education. My grandfather usually never interfered with my parent's lives, but when he did it was always extremely important.

So in the middle of my first year of high school, I was transferred to Ouran Academy. I was delighted that I would see Shiori-senpai… not so delighted about my sister. We don't have a lot of things in common, but she does respect me and if it came down to it, she'd help me.

But… this school…

So… huge…

"You just go around the…" Shiori-senpai was in the middle of explaining how to get to my first class, and I struggled to follow her. When she was done, I only remembered the first part.

"Got it?" She said, grinning. I forced a smile and nodded. "Alright! See you at lunch!" She hugged me and then ran off, and the bell rang.

…Okay… just go into that building…look for the sign… I took a deep breath and fast-walked into the building.

It was hopeless. By the time I found my class, I was fifteen minutes late. I opened the door and felt eyes snap to me.

"Hamasaki-san?" Sensei said. I nodded and stammered my apologies, then realized I was making it worse. I hurried to the only empty seat, my eyes locked on the floor.

Sensei continued with his lesson and I raised my eyes to pay attention. There were two boys sitting in front of me and I could tell from the back, they were identical. The one on my right looked bored, and he was tapping his pencil on his desk. The other had his hands under his desk, secretly reading a book. I leaned forward so I could see the title, and was pleased when I realized it was one of my favorites.

Eventually, it was time for the class to work on our assignments. The class soon filled with chatter and everyone separated into their own little groups. The twins rose and started to mingle with the rest of the class.

I sighed and curled up in my chair, fiddling with the end of my pants. (I refused to wear the girl uniform… And a little intimidation from my grandfather helps too.)

One of them, the one standing on the left, the one who was still holding the book, seemed slightly, _very _slightly, different from his twin. I knew that if he put the book down, I wouldn't be able to tell them apart, but for now… his presence was softer than his brother's, and his expressions more subtle. While his brother laughed loudly, his laughter was more gentle and reserved.

He met my gaze and stared. I raised an eyebrow and didn't look away. He grinned mischievously and continued to stare, not blinking.

Well, he obviously didn't know that I could beat anyone at a staring contest. And sure enough, he blinked when his twin nudged him.

This school should prove to be… interesting.


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise

**A/N: **_**rane-chan: **_**I would love to make a one shot for you, but it might take a while and I can only really communicate with you like this (if you're reading this) since your review was anonymous and I can't reply. So… it might make writing it difficult, and I need to know what you want it to be or…. Yeah, everything, haha. **

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all of the reviews! **

**I hope that I kept everyone in character, I did my best! And I'm half asleep right now, so I'm also sorry for any errors or anything inaccurate or…. Yeah, sorry, haha. **

**And uh… I'm really not sure when in the manga this story takes place so… Sorryyyy, it'll probably be really confusing. I will probably edit it later, and re-write the first chapter (but I won't delete the one that's up now…). **

**I hope you enjoy the chapter, please please please please please please **_**please**__**REVIEW!**_

_Story time! _

The twins turned away from me and started chattering to other classmates.

_Is... Isn't that a girl? Or a guy? A REALLY girly guy… What the hell? _I thought, looking at a… girl/guy that the twins were hanging on. He/she looked _a lot_ like a girl… but everyone treated he/she like a guy… _I'm just going to forget about it… _I thought, pulling out a book from my bag.

"This is boring…" I mumbled, leaning on my desk and beginning to read.

"Ka-chan! Oi! Ka-chan!" Someone hissed. I looked up and saw Shiori-senpai's head poking in the doorway. I stood and jogged over to her.

"What are you _doing_? You're not allow—" I began, clutching my book to my chest.

"I know, I know, but I want to show you something after school." She tucked a lock of her short brown hair behind her ear.

"You could've told me at lunch." I said.

"But this is much more fun!" She grinned.

"Just don't get caught, alright?"

"Hamasaki-san?" A voice said. I jumped and spun around. Sensei had come up behind me when Shiori-senpai and I were speaking.

"You're not wearing the appropriate uniform and your… hair color is not acceptable." Sensei said, staring pointedly at my electric blue hair. **(A/N:…I just kind of assumed a strict teacher wouldn't approve of it…. Hehe…)** I had dyed it this morning, because I was tired of the green it was before. Plus, blue seemed to fit Ouran Academy. Naturally, my hair was dark brown, but Shiori-senpai and I always had fun dying it wild colors. Shiori-senpai hid behind me, which wasn't working because my magnificent height of 4'11 didn't conceal much.

I lifted my chin and tried to not look nervous. "The Chairman said it was allowed and you can speak to him if you have a problem." Sensei sighed and nodded, exasperation covering his features.

"And you… miss…?" Sensei said, looking at Shiori-senpai.

"Mochi." Shiori-senpai lied. She began to back away from Sensei, who definitely wasn't buying it.

"Aren't you a 2nd yea—" Before Sensei could finish his sentence, Shiori-senpai had already sprinted away. Sensei sighed and trudged back to his desk.

I edged back toward mine and started to read my book again. _At least I don't have to be introduced in the front of the class… Well, I was late… _

My classes passed uneventfully and soon it was time for lunch. It took me fifteen minutes to find the place, but at least I arrived.

"Ka-chaaaaan!" Shiori-senpai squealed, pouncing on me as soon as I walked in. "Come sit!" She dragged me over to her table, where a couple of second year girls were chatting. I sat and started to eat my lunch (leftovers from breakfast). "Oi! Shut up! This is Kaori Hamasaki. Don't eat her."

The girls were obviously used to Shiori-senpai's… Shiori-ness… because they didn't look surprised at her choice of words.

"She's too tiny to eat." A girl with brown hair said. Shiori-senpai ignored her and turned to me.

"You _have_ to come with me after school." She said.

"Alright, but wh—"

"Your sister goes to the Host Club."

"Huh?"

"…You know, the Host Club that's here."

"Host Club? What are you talking about?" Shiori-senpai sighed and explained about the infamous Host Club who entertained girls in Music Room #3. "Ah… I see… And you're telling me my _sister_ goes there?" She nodded and burst into a fit of giggles.

Mitsuko was famous for being serious, at all times. The only times I've ever seen her smile is at our parents, or when she's trying to impress someone. _There's no way she'd go there… _

"Ne, Shiori. Can I have some of your lunch?" The girl who had spoken earlier said.

"…Five bucks." Shiori-senpai said.

"Whaaa—? For an onigiri?"

"Cough it up."

The moment the last bell rang, Shiori-senpai tracked me down and led me to Music Room #3.

"Let's go!" Said Shiori-senpai, pushing open the doors. Rose petals flowed out and attacked my face. I coughed and brushed them out of the way, catching one of the doors before it could close. I closed it until just a sliver of the room showed and peered in.

Shiori-senpai was immediately greeted by… the twins from my class. _Huh, weird._

"Ah, welcome." One said. Both were dressed in Victorian-themed costumes.

"Are you new?" The other asked, offering Shiori-senpai a rose. Both of them leaned toward her in identical poses.

Shiori-senpai giggled and said, "I'm just looking for someone—Oh, Ka-chan, come on! Mitsuko-san won't kill you!" She snatched my wrist and tugged me inside. "Look, she's there!" Shiori-senpai pointed across the room, where Mitsuko sat on a velvet couch. Two boys sat across from her, one smaller than me, and the other much, much taller. Mitsuko was giggling and chatting happily to the smaller one. She had even taken the pencil she always put behind her ear out.

_Why would she be here? Is she dying or something?_

"Aren't you—" The twin on the right began.

"—in our class?" The left twin finished. I turned toward them and raised my eyebrows.

"Maaaaaaybe…" I smirked and looked at the left twin, who I was pretty sure was the one I had beaten in the staring contest.

"Kaori?" Mitsuko's ashen voice made me jump. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, um, welll…" I mumbled, getting a very bad feeling about all of this. There had to be a reason Mitsuko was here, and I knew I wasn't going to like it.

"Never mind that. We should return home. Oh, and I showed the Club the vases you made, they seem to like them."

"You… _what?_" I almost shrieked. At home, I made vases (mostly mosaic) to get my stress out. I only showed them to Shiori-senpai and used them to hold flowers from my garden. My wing of our house had a small garden, where I planted flowers. I usually gardened after my homework was finished, so I could space out and think.

"Yes, yes, you're terribly upset. I'm sorry, alright? Now, let's go. Grandfather wants to speak with you." Mitsuko started to walk towards me, but I pushed her lightly back. Shiori-senpai stood next to me, the twins looking bewildered but interested.

"Just… why were you here?" I said, keeping my feet firmly planted in front of the door. There was no way I was going to leave without an answer.

"It would be much simpler if Grandfather—" Mitsuko paused when she realized I was not going to move. She sighed and massaged her temples. "Grandfather wants you to get engaged, and I was told to look for a suitable husband for you."


	3. Chapter 3: Hooker that Bakes

**A/N: Okay, I'm dropping all of the Japanese terms. I may slip up and use them every once in a while, but they're annoying to type, and I don't wanna argue with anyone if I use them wrong. **

**Sorry for the delayyy… **

**I'm thinking of writing a TamakixOC story too…cuz yes, I also adore Tamaki. He's so much fun X3, what do you guys think? :D **

"Then I'm definitely not coming with you." I said. Mitsuko groaned and tucked her pencil back behind her ear.

"Be reasonable, Kaori. This is for our fami—"

"This—this is _ridiculous! _You and Grandfather can't just control my life!"

"Kaori," Mitsuko said, her voice like gentle fire. "Do not be selfish. Do you want our family's company to thrive?"

"Of course, but—"

"Then stop acting like a child. It's time for you to grow up and start thinking about other people for once."

"Hold it!" Shiori yelled. "Mitsuko, Kaori is not being selfish. She's never been selfish and I don't see how you could think that. Yes, she has issues about wanting to control everything in her life—"

"Hey!" I said.

"—But she's not against this marriage because she's selfish."

"Excuse me," a dark haired boy said. He pushed his glasses further up his nose. _This looks more like the guy Mitsuko would go for… _"Could you ladies please take this conversation somewhere else? You're disturbing our guests."

Shiori, Mitsuko and I all quickly left.

"Aw, but Kyouya—" One of the twins said.

"—We wanted to hear more!" Said the other.

We stood in the hallway, Mitsuko's gaze still fixed on me.

"Why don't you go with her?" Shiori said.

"'Kay, I'll call you later." I said and followed Mitsuko outside. A car was already parked in front and I didn't speak as I got in.

"Kaori, your grandfather is here." Dad said when I arrived home.

I walked into the living room, immediately sitting down. Our house wasn't extravagant at all—we were rich, but a lot of the money was spent on the company. Mother also liked to give to charities, although Grandfather didn't approve.

"Good afternoon, Grandfather." I said. My grandfather looked half his age—he was tall and slim, with slicked back grey hair.

"Good afternoon, Kaori." Grandfather said as Mitsuko sat next to him. He always favored Mitsuko over me and I could never figure out if that was because she was the eldest, or because she was obedient. Father and Mother sat beside Mitsuko. "Now, Mitsuko has told you about your eventual marriage, correct?"

"Yes." I stopped myself from immediately voicing my protests. It was always best to wait until Grandfather was finished before speaking.

"She disapproves, Grandfather." Mitsuko said. To his credit, Grandfather didn't look surprised.

"Kaori, you want the best for our family, don't you?"

"Yes."

"It's not as if we are going to marry you off to some stranger. Your parents would never allow that. You will be allowed to choose from a group of young men Mitsuko, your parents and I approve of. So, what is the problem?"

"The marriage itself, sir." I said.

"You do not wish to marry?"

"Not right now, sir."

"I think it's time to tell her, Father." Dad said. Grandfather nodded. "Kaori, our company is having a bit of trouble."

"…More than "a bit", Dad." Mitsuko said.

"Well, yes. Sales have decreased tremendously. We've done everything we can, but the only way to prevent bankruptcy is for you and Mitsuko to marry into wealthier families." I sighed and hung my head. It really looked like I didn't have a choice. What was I going to do?

"I'll think about i—" I began.

"Kaori, this is not something that you can rebel against. You must do this." Grandfather said. I bit my lip, but nodded. I wanted to go to my room, so I could call Shiori.

Grandfather clapped his hands. "Now that that's settled, Mitsuko, would you like to show me around?"

"Of course, Grandfather." Mitsuko said. When they both left, my parents immediately sat next to me.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." Mom said. "I don't want to do this to you. But Grandfather is the one mostly supporting us. If we refuse him, we'll end up on the streets. I don't want that for you." Dad patted my shoulder.

"I'm sorry but…can I be alone?" I said. They nodded, and when I looked at them, I could see the stress they were under. I stood and jogged to my room, immediately dialing Shiori's number.

"Kaori! What happened? What did you do!" Shiori screamed. I quickly explained to her what had happened and fell on my bed. "You can come live at my house! My family can adopt you!" Shiori said once I finished. I laughed and pulled my blanket on top of me.

"Wait, wait. I have an idea. What's the fastest way to make money?"

"Legally or illegally?"

"…Does it matter?"

"Kaori!"

"Legally, legally! I was only joking."

"Well, um… I'm not sure. You could be a hooker."

"Er, no thanks. And…that isn't exactly legal…"

"A bake sale?"

"I can't cook."

"Garage sale?"

"I don't have anything to sell."

"Uhhh… a hooker who bakes and runs a pawnshop?"

"I really do not want to be a hooker—wait! Wait! I got it!"

"You do!"

"Yes! It's perfect! Remember, at the Host Club today, Mitsuko showed them my vases!"

"Uh-huh…"

"And they liked them! So—"

"You can sell your vases!"

"Yes! And then I can hopefully make enough money to help the company! But I think I'm going to get a job, too."

"But Kaori… that's still a lot of money."

"I know, that is why we are going to stall."

"How?"

"You'll see. Life is about to be very difficult for Mitsuko. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright. Bye." We hung up. I grabbed some paper and a pencil and started sketching new vase designs.

They would have to be good if the Host Club was going to buy them.


End file.
